


you're my ex

by wingsoficarus



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Mild Angst with a happy ending, Modern AU, Sheik is a Separate Character, also i live for Sheik and Zelda having a sibling relationship, can you believe these crazy college students, relationships are hard bro, this can be summed up by calling it seven minutes in heaven but i went and used it for angst instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsoficarus/pseuds/wingsoficarus
Summary: In which Sheik tries his hardest to get out of going to a party, yet still gets dragged to it anyway and ends up getting more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Sheik & Zelda
Kudos: 3





	you're my ex

"Zelda, I told you. I'm not going." Sheik exclaimed, barely looking up from his textbook. 

"Come on, Sheik. You haven't been out of the apartment in months! Don't you need to get some fresh air or something?" Zelda threw her hands up in the air incredulously. 

"Actually, I leave every day. To go to class." Sheik pointed out. 

Zelda sighed in aggravation. "Look, Sheik, the last time you went to a party was six months ago. I know Corrin broke your heart, but don't you think it's time you tried to move on?" 

Sheik's gaze snapped from his textbook to his sister's face. "Don't you fucking dare try and guilt trip me into going." he snarled, sounding considerably angrier than he had before. 

"Sheik, please." Zelda begged, scooting closer to him on the couch. 

"Get away from me." Sheik snapped. "I don't need you to fuck with my love life any more, alright?"

"I'm just trying to help you! There's all sorts of hot guys around campus, you know." Zelda seemed unaffected by her brother's harsh tone, and she even went so far as to waggle her eyebrows at him. 

"Did it maybe cross your mind that I don't give a damn?" Sheik closed his textbook with an aggressive _thump_ and stood up. 

Zelda stood up as well, ignoring the dangerous look in his eyes and pressing on with her attack. "You're going to drive yourself insane if you keep this up. I've seen the letters you wrote to him after you guys broke up. I know you're still hurting from what he did to you. But please, consider going to this party tonight. You might even meet some hot guy who helps you get over him. I promise he's not going to be there." 

"Enough, Zelda. I don't want to go to your goddamn party. You've poked around in my personal business enough to know that there's no way in _hell_ that I'm going to go to another party as long as there's even the faintest chance of him being there." Sheik shouted. Normally he was much better at keeping a handle on his emotions, but whenever his unfairly attractive ex was brought into the conversation, he couldn't quite keep his temper in check. "Just leave me alone, alright?" 

"I promise I'll stop meddling in your love life- or lack of one, anyway- if you just go tonight." Zelda said as Sheik stalked over to his room. 

Sheik paused, textbook under one arm and his other hand on the handle of his door. 

"You promise you'll back off?" he asked, after a long moment of silence. 

"Yep. If I break my promise, you can do whatever you want to me. Within reason, of course. Nothing too crazy, please." Zelda nodded her head and tried to keep the smile from creeping on to her face. She knew she had him now. 

"Fine. I'll go. I'm only staying until people start fucking in the middle of the room, alright? Soon as I see that, I'm leaving." Sheik said flatly. 

"Thank you! I promise you won't regret it." Zelda exclaimed, nearly hugging him until she realized that a hug might be pushing it right now. "We'll leave in half an hour, okay?"

Sheik just grunted in response and disappeared into his room. 

As soon as he was gone, Zelda cackled softly and pulled out her phone. 

**_Zelda: I did it. He's coming._ **

**_Link: You're the best, sweetie. I knew you could do it. Robin and I convinced Corrin to go._ **

**_Zelda: Ah, yes. The plan is coming together >:) _ **

**_Link: lol. I'll see you there, alright?_ **

**_Zelda: Gotcha. Love youuuu <3_ **

**_Link: Love you more <3_ **

**_Zelda: Aww. I can't wait to see you!_ **

**_Link: :D_ **

-/-/-/-

"Corrin, you could lighten up a bit." Link said, quickly glancing over at the sulking silver-haired boy in the passenger seat. 

"Why should I? I'm being dragged to a party against my will, and I might be seeing the guy who's heart I broke because I'm a coward and scared of commitment. I'd say that's a valid reason to be upset!" Corrin replied. 

"At least sit up straighter. You'll wrinkle your shirt." Robin chimed in from the backseat. 

Corrin groaned and put his head in his hands. "You guys could be a bit more sympathetic, you know."

"Look at it this way: Sheik might not be there, and then you'll have gotten all worked up over nothing." Link pointed out. 

As he spoke, Link parked the car outside of the house where the party was located. There were already plenty of people here, but Corrin didn't see Sheik's car. That was a good sign, at least. 

However, Link had spotted Zelda's car already. He locked eyes with Robin in the backseat mirror and smirked. Everything was going according to plan. 

So, Corrin stepped out of the car and headed into the party, totally unaware of what was going to happen. 

-/-/-/-

"I want to leave." Sheik groaned as Zelda pulled him over to the party's organizer, who was also going to be organizing the party games for later. 

"Hello, Zelda! You actually brought Sheik with you this time, huh? What'd it take to get him here?" Peach asked, blinking in surprise when she took in the sight of Zelda's grumpy brother standing next to her. 

"Bribery." Sheik said flatly. 

"He's being dramatic." Zelda laughed and patted his back. "I'm signing both of us up for 7 minutes in heaven later." 

"WHAT?" Sheik yelped. "Zelda, I swear to fucking Hylia herself, don't make me do this. Please don't make me do this." 

"You're both signed up! By the way, Zellie, Link was looking for you. I think he's by the drinks table right now." Peach said, winking at Zelda. "The game will start in five minutes, since you two were the last players we needed. We'll meet by the drinks table. Good luck~!" 

With that, Peach turned and started walking through the crowd, presumably to gather up the other players. 

"C'mon, let's go find the drinks table." Zelda said, taking Sheik by the wrist and dragging him through the crowd. 

Grudgingly, Sheik allowed Zelda to drag him along. They had just reached the drinks table, Zelda spotting Link and waving at him, when Sheik spotted a familiar head of silver hair. 

Immediately, his heart dropped into his stomach. 

Sheik's eyes widened and he felt his breathing accelerate. 

_No no no no no no no. This couldn't POSSIBLY be happening._

Zelda looked over at him, noticing how he'd stopped dead in his tracks. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but then she followed his gaze and spotted Corrin, who looked incredibly out of his depth. 

"You said he wasn't going to be here!" Sheik yelled, not caring who overheard at this point. The music was loud enough that he would have had to yell to be heard, anyway. 

"I never actually said that." Zelda replied sheepishly. "Look, just bear with me, okay? You can leave as soon as we're done with this, I promise, but can you just tough it out for thirty more minutes?" 

"Fuck you." Sheik hissed. "I'm never fucking trusting you again." 

-/-/-/-

Corrin had noticed Sheik as soon as the blond had walked into the general area where drinks were being served. 

He hadn't missed the look of terror that crossed Sheik's face when he spotted him. 

Really, he felt horrible about what he'd done. He knew he'd broken Sheik's heart. But his own fears had ended up getting to him, and he hadn't even had the chance to explain himself on that awful day before Sheik had left, barely keeping himself together. 

It had been six months, and it looked like neither of the two was over it yet. 

Which made sense, considering it hadn't been a very smooth breakup. 

"Link." Corrin said, anger lacing his voice. "I was under the assumption that Sheik wasn't going to be here." 

"I never actually said that." Link laughed, realizing that Zelda had probably said a similar thing to her brother. "I only said he _might_ not be here."

"You're a horrible person. I hate you." Corrin groaned and hung his head, covering his face with his hands and praying that Sheik wasn't still staring at him. 

-/-/-/-

"Alright folks! Welcome to Seven Minutes in Heaven, the most popular party game at Nintendo University! Tonight, we've got quite the playerbase. Our first lucky couple is... Claude and Dimitri!" Peach exclaimed. 

The two selected boys were located and then stuffed into a closet. Daisy started the timer and yelled "YOUR SEVEN MINUTES STARTS NOW!" 

Sheik tried not to think about his own name getting called. He also tried not to think about Corrin, who had seemingly gotten more attractive over six months. Goddesses damn that boy and his soft silver hair, his alluring red eyes that were so like his own...

Fuck.

_You aren't dating him anymore. You're pathetic._

That wall over there looked awfully tempting. Maybe he could just go smack his head into it repeatedly until he either knocked himself out or gave himself amnesia. Anything to forget about his ex- who, by the way, was STILL FUCKING GORGEOUS- and what he'd done to him. 

When Claude and Dimitri exited the closet, Dimitri's hair was askew and Claude was trying not to look pleased with himself.

It didn't work too well. 

"Our second couple is... Corrin and Sheik!" Peach exclaimed. 

_NONONONONONO. NOPE. NO FUCKING WAY._

Sheik was well aware of the terrified look on his face as Zelda shoved him into the closet with Corrin, but he couldn't help it. There was NO WAY this was happening right now. 

Goddesses above, he was so close. 

"Uh... hey." Corrin said, clearing his throat awkwardly. He tried to edge as far away from Sheik that he could get in this cramped closet. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sheik exclaimed. "You show up here and have the nerve to act like what you did to me six months ago never even happened? What the hell is wrong with you, Corrin?"

He didn't reply for a tense fifteen seconds.

"I can explain, but I need to you just be quiet and listen while I speak, alright?" Corrin finally said, pinning his red gaze on Sheik. 

It was all Sheik could do to fight back the whimper that rose in his throat at the harsh tone of his voice, coupled with his intense stare. He couldn't even speak, damn his weakness. So, he merely nodded and tried to make himself seem small, wishing a hole would open up in the floor and swallow him. 

"Being here tonight was a mistake. I got bribed into coming. I'm assuming you did, too. I'm also pretty certain that somebody set us up so this would happen, presumably to get us to talk over what happened." Corrin started saying. 

Sheik felt overwhelmed. That wasn't a feeling he got very often, but here in this closet, with his stupidly attractive ex-boyfriend who he might still be in love with, despite the fact that he'd been told "we're better off as friends" by said ex-boyfriend, he was definitely feeling overwhelmed. He nodded again in affirmation, and Corrin continued speaking. 

"You know about what happened when I dated in the past. I got my heart broken in a similar fashion that I did to you, and I feel like a piece of shit for doing that to you. But my reason for doing that is this: based on what happened in the past, I'm deathly afraid of commitment. So when you told me that you loved me for the first time, I couldn't get over my fears. Instead of talking it out with you like I should have, I decided to end the relationship before it could get too serious. I know it destroyed you. Hell, the way you're flinching away from me now says it all. And I know I will never make up for what I did to you. Please, believe me when I say I'm so sorry." Corrin said, sounding genuinely regretful. 

Sheik was, apparently, not over Corrin as much as he had thought. Because the tone in the silver-haired boy's voice tore at his heart, which turned out to be the final straw. 

Because Sheik Ishida-Harkinian, who prided himself on rarely crying, started sobbing. Right in front of his ex-boyfriend that he was supposed to be over. 

Suddenly, Corrin's arms were wrapping around him, and it felt so natural that it ached. Sheik buried his face in Corrin's shoulder and just cried, whispering "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" in a broken voice. 

"I know." Corrin murmured. "I hate myself too. I shouldn't have done that to you. It's funny how it took me hurting you so badly to realize that I'm a fucking idiot and I never should have even dreamed of hurting you."

"I thought I was over you." Sheik whimpered. "Guess not."

"I'm sorry." Corrin whispered again. 

"I shouldn't want you back. I shouldn't fucking want anything to do with you." Sheik whispered, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence. 

Corrin just rubbed his back in reassuring circles and held him. 

"Why do I still love you, even after everything you did?" Sheik stepped back from the hug, horrified to find that he was reluctant to do so. 

Gently, Corrin rested his hand against the curve of Sheik's jaw. He used his thumb to brush away his tears and whispered "I only realized I loved you when it was too late. I understand if you don't want to give me a second chance. I really do." 

Impulsively, Sheik leaned forwards and kissed him. He felt Corrin's hand move from his jaw to the back of his head, slipping into his hair. Corrin's other hand went around his waist, emboldening Sheik to keep going. He stepped forward, forcing Corrin to step back. Due to the fact that they were in a closet, Corrin's back touched the wall. Sheik reached one hand up into Corrin's hair, and it was just as soft as he remembered it being. 

He pulled back enough to whisper "Even if it's wrong, I'm giving you a second chance. I hate you for what you did, but I can't help myself. I love you just as much as I hate you. Goddesses, this sounds so stupid."

"You could never sound stupid." Corrin murmured against Sheik's lips. 

"Still. Don't think that things are going back to normal between us right away." Sheik said, leaning back farther and taking a proper breath. "You still hurt me. It's not going to be easy to repair our relationship, no matter how much we both want it." 

Corrin nodded. "I knew that. I promise I'm not going to keep things from you anymore. I made my mistakes, but I've learned."

"For your sake, I hope so. Aunt Impa was livid when you originally broke up with me." Sheik laughed softly. "You're lucky she didn't hunt you down." 

The expression on Corrin's face could only be described as pure terror. 

Suddenly, the door of the closet was flung open, and Corrin only had a second to school his features into something less terrified and more shocked or annoyed. 

Sheik didn't miss Zelda and Link high-fiving each other as the two boys were ushered out of the closet in a hurry. 

"I'm going to kill my sister later." Sheik grumbled, only half-joking.


End file.
